Ninja Instant Messaging
by Kiwi-Kitteh
Summary: What happens when Hinata signs in on NOL? 'Ninjas Online' This just proves why the Naruto gang SHOULDN'T be introduced to any I.Ming system. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer no Jutsu:**_I do not own Naruto._

**Summary:**_ What happens when Hinata signs in on NOL?(Ninjas Online) This just proves why the Naruto gang SHOULDN'T be introduced to any I.Ming system._

**NOTE: **_This was rated T, due to mild language_

**N.inja I.nstant M.essaging**

Hinata walked through the now, dark streets of Konoha. Her black hair reflected from the moon's rays mixing with the street lights. She walked into her home, ignoring everyone's bussiness. She went into her room, closing the door behind her. Hinata plopped playfully onto her bed and hugged her pillow. "_Naruto-kun, he... he smiled at me today!" _She smiled into her pillow and looked torwards her window. Outside she saw the lights of Konoha, flicking and blinking randomly. Putting her 'happy-moment' aside, Hinata went over to her computer, "Well, I haven't been on for awhile. So, it wouldn't hurt right?" she told herself. After signing in 'NIM' (Ninja, Instant Messaging) She instantly got an I.M.

**10-10: **Hi Hinata!

**Hinata: **Hi Tenten.

**10-10: **About time you're on!

**Hinata: **Yeah. Sorry! It got boring after awhile.

**10-10: **Lol, I know what you mean. Sakura's on.

**Hinata: **I know. Wanna have her join the convo.?

**10-10: **It wouldn't bother me.

_SakuraCherryBlossom11 had been added into the convosation._

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **LOL hi!

**10-10: **Hey Sakura!

**Hinata: **Hi.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **hinata is that u?

**Hinata: **Yes.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **WOW! u r, never on...

**Hinata: **Yeah, sorry.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **lol no need to be

**10-10: **So.. 'sup?

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **nothing much

**SakuraChrerryBlossom11: **u?

**10-10: **Pretty much the same.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **omg

**Hinata: **What?

**10-10: **o.o

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **SASUKES ON!

**10-10: **Umm, Sakura wait.

_XxUchihaPrincexX had just been added into the convosation._

**10-10: **Nvm.

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Wtf?

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **SASUKE!1

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **...

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Hi Sakura.

**Hinata: **Hi, Sasuke.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **HI SASUKE! DID U HAVE FUN AT TEH CARNIVAL WITH ME?

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Hi Hinata, and it was alright.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **YAY

**10-10: **You guys went on a date?

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **It wasn't much of a date.

**10-10: **I see.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **it wasnt a date?

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **No.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **o...

**10-10: **Hey! I didn't know Naruto was on.

**Hinata: **Naruto?

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **TENTEN! NO DON'T!

_Fox-boy725 had just been added into the convosation._

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Oh hell no...

**10-10:** Oops! Sorry!

**Fox-boy725: **HEY WAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Fox-boy725: **I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME THEN THIS MESSAGE POP UP AND IT DESTROYED MY HIGH SCORE!

**10-10**: Sorry Naruto! I didn't know.

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **geez naruto! u dont have to be so rude!

**Fox-boy725: **I bet it was SASUKE'S FAULT. I bet he knew that I was playing the game and he was jelous of my high score!

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **...

**Fox-boy725: **YEA! So then u destroyed my game by adding me in the convo... THAT WAS SMART BUT I KNOW EVERYTHING

**10-10: **O.o

**Fox-boy725: **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Hinata: **Hi Naruto.

**Fox-boy725: **Oh hinataI didn't know you were on, lol. hi!

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Naruto, I didn't do anything to your stupid game.

**Fox-boy725: **LIEING WONT WORK SMART ONE! ITS TIME FOR REVENGE!

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **... wtf?

**10-10: **I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I didn't know it would end up like this.

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Thats o.k, I didn't know it would end up like this either...

**10-10: **xD

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **wut happend to naruto?

**Hinata: **I dunno.

_PrincessIno had just been added into the convosation._

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Oh god...

**PrincessIno: **SASUKE OMG!1 UR ON! I THOUGHT U BLOKED ME AT FRST!

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **HEY! IF SASUKE DOSNT WANT TO TALK TO U THEN BUTT OFF

**PrincessIno: **o look its forehed girl LOL

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **WAT DID U SAY INOPIG!

_Smart-n-Lazy had just been added into the convosation._

_Fatb0y had just been added into the convosation._

**Smart-n-Lazy: **So this is where the catfight is, right Naruto?

**Fox-boy725: **you bet! now you owe me 10000 yen!

**Smart-n-Lazy: **I'll pay it to you when I get the money.

**Fox-boy725: **SHIKAMARU U DUMBASS

**Fatb0y: **Stfu, Naruto, there's a virtual catfight that I'm willing to watch.

**PrincessIno: **hi shika and cho

**Fatb0y: **Hi Ino

**Smart-n-Lazy: **Don't call me Shika. It's bad enough the fangirls say that.

**Fox-boy725: s**peaking of fangirls...

_Sasukeluffr002 had just been added into the convosation._

_The-Wife-Of-Saskue had just been added into the convosation._

**10-10: **O.O Rofl.

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Naruto, you have gone too far this time.

**Fox-boy725: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Sasukeluffr002: **OMGZ IT R SOSKAY!11!1

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **hah wats wrong ino? u scared to talk now

**PrincessIno: **NO U WANT TO TAKE THIS SOMWHER ELSE?

**SakuraCherryBlossom11: **I DON'T SEE WHY NOT!

_PrincessIno had just signed off._

_SakuraCherryBlossom11 had just signed off._

**Fox-boy725: **wow...

**Smart-n-Lazy: **Screw this! I'm going to see this fight. See ya guys.

_Smart-n-Lazy had just signed off._

**Fatb0y: **And I'm joining him

_Fatb0y had just signed off._

**Sasukeluffr002: **ONGZ SOSKAY PLZ MARY ME

**The-Wife-Of-Sasuke: **BAK OF! DUN U C IM MARIED 2 HIM?

**Sasukeluffr002: **LIER!11

**10-10: **Gosh, I wonder is Neji is having it better..

**Sasukeluffr002: **SOSKAY DO U LIV ON THE END OF 11th ST?

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Umm yeah why?

**The-Wife-Of-Sasuke: **GET HIM!1!1

_Sasukeluffr002 had just signed off._

_The-Wife-Of-Sasuke had just signed off._

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Shit.

**Fox-boy725: **Oh boy. REVENGE IS SWEET

**XxUchihaPrincexX: **Naruto, you are dead meat tomorrow.

_XxUchihaPrincexX had just signed off._

**10-10: **Wow, wasn't that somthing, poor Uchiha.

**Fox-boy725: **OH GOSH! If i get beaten to a pulp tomorrow it would be worth it

**Fox-boy725: **It's not everyday that you can trick somone like that.

**Hinata: **You tricked them?

**10-10: **You scared me there Hinata, popping out of nowhere xD

**Hinata: **Sorry!

**Fox-boy725: **cha you bet i tricked them

**10-10: **How?

_Youth-lives-on had just been added into the convosation._

_DogeatsDog had just been added into the convosation._

**10-10: **You're joking o.o

**DogeatsDog: **that was freakin hilarious!

**Youth-lives-on: **That was a marvolus job! I hope you don't get pounded too hard tomorrow!

**Fox-boy725: **nah dont worry about it

**10-10: **Lee, does Gai know what you're doing?

**Youth-lives-on: **Nope!

**10-10: **When he finds out, you are in trouble.

**Youth-lives-on: **That is.. IF he finds out

**10-10: **xD

**Hinata: **You guys were the fangirls?

**Youth-lives-on: **Yup!

**DogeatsDog: **Hi Hinata! I didn't know you were in this chat lol.

**Hinata: **Hi Kiba!

**10-10: **I'm gonna call it a night kay?

**Hinata: **O.k, Night Tenten.

**10-10: **G'nights.

**DogeatsDog: **See ya.

**Youth-lives-on: **See you at training!

**Fox-boy725: **nite ten

**10-10: **Night! And be nice to Hinata, you guys.

_10-10 had just signed off._

**Youth-lives-on: **It's getting late, I better be going too.

**Hinata: **Bye.

**Fox-boy725: **nite busy-brows

**Youth-lives-on: **Hush Naruto.

_Youth-lives-on had just signed off._

**DogeatsDog: **ok so what now?

**Fox-boy725:**i dunno.

**Dogeatsdog: **hey hinata,

**Hinata: **Yes?

**DogeatsDog: **Is Shino mad at me? cuz, I think he blocked me.

**Hinata: **I'm not sure. I haven't seen him lately mayself.

**Fox-boy725: **i bet hes still mad at what we did to him the other day

**DogeatsDog: **LOL we glued fly wings on his back and bug attenas on his head

**Fox-boy725: **yea i remember that

**Hinata: **You guys were the ones who did that to him?

**DogeatsDog: **yup

**Hinata: **I remember him mentioning somthing like that to me.

**Fox-boy725: **lol what did he say?

**Hinata: **I can tell you he wasn'treally happy at it.

**DogeatsDog: **... I hope he won't come after us

**Hinata: **Lets just hope.

**DogeatsDog: **akamaru is getting a bit fussy.

**Hinata: **Aww, poor guy. I bet he wants to sleep.

**DogeatsDog: **yea i'll call it a night, kay?

**Hinata: **O.k, Night Kiba.

**Fox-boy725: **bye

_DogeatsDog had just signed off._

**Fox-boy725: **mmk im going to play my game.

**Hinata: **You're going to play your game now?

**Fox-boy725: **yea they have 2 player version, you wanna play?

**Hinata: **I'm not good at games, but sure!

**Fox-boy725: **thats ok, i'll go easy on you

-30 mins. later-

**Fox-boy725: **you beated me 17 times in a row! and you made it on the high score list 8 times!

**Hinata: **I know. It's fun!

**Hinata: **My mother wants me off, it's getting late.

**Fox-boy725: **ok good night Hinata

Hinata signed off, after she heard her mother repeat herself at least three times. "Okay! I'm off, mom." She laid on her bed, slowly drifting into a soft sleep.

* * *

**_I DO NOT HATE SAKURA OR INO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE RATHERSENSITIVE. This also does NOT mean anyone in particular, I made up these Screen-names from the top of my head._**

_I hope you guys had a good laugh! I got this idea when me and _**Setsuna-chan09** _were I.Ming on msn._

**Kiwi-kitteh: **You know what would be funny?

**Setsuna-Chan09: **?

**Kiwi-kitteh: **An I.Ming system for the Nartuo gang.

**Setsuna-Chan09: **...

_Yeah, I'm odd like that. For those of you who are confused about the Screen-names ano who they belong to._

_Hinata: Hinata_

_10-10: Tenten_

_SakuraCherryBlossom11: Sakura_

_XxUchihaPrincexX: Sasuke_

_Fox-boy725: Naruto_

_PrincessIno: Ino_

_Smart-n-Lazy: Shikamaru_

_Fatb0y: Choji_

_Sasukeluffr002: (Who do you think it is?)_

_The-Wife-of-Sasuke: (Who do you think it is?)_

_Youth-lives-on: Lee_

_DogeatsDog: Kiba_

_Any questions? Just email me! Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
